The boy with Dragon Wings and The girl with Angel Wings
by GirlThatLovesAnime
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia almost got killed by her village because of her difference. She thought she was the only one in the world with wings. But when she runs away from her village she bumps into Natsu. Another half human who has wings. Dragon Wings. Nalu! Please follow!
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy with Dragon Wings and the Girl with Angel Wings**

 **No one's POV**

Lucy had enough of the insults. Ever since she was born,she had angel wings. She could also control people and objects. Her mother was an angel and her father was a human. So she's half human and half angel. At her birth,she didn't have wings. At the age of 5,they started growing. At the age of 10,her wings were white. At 17,her wings turned black. In her middle school,kids of her age would call her witch or demon. Everyday she would come home crying. Her father decided to homeschool her. Her mother died when she was only six. She hated everyone until she meet Natsu. So this is the story about A Boy with dragon wings and The Girl with Angel Wings.

 **Lucy's POV**

I hate them! I hate everyone in this world! I was running through the forest with Tears in my eyes. Why do they think I'm a witch? Why do they think I'm a demon? I was born like this! The color was caused by you people! Maybe I should kill myself. I closed my eyes and kept running where my feet would take me... Until I bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I looked up and saw a boy. He had a muscular body,onyx eyes,small horns,a tail and pink hair. Pink hair?

"Umm...I'm sorry." I was about to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder. "Woah! Look at those wings!" He said surprised. Great. Another one wants my head,huh? "They're awesome!" He said excited. "But they're different from mine."

"Different from yours?" I asked confused. He smiled. "You finally opened your mouth!" He grinned. I looked at him with a weird look. "Anyways,I do have wings too!"

"What?!" I screamed. I didn't see wings on his back. "Impossible! I don't see any wings on your back!" His smiled suddenly fell off his face. He looked at me with a serious look. It was kinda scary. He closed his eyes and looked focused. Suddenly wings came out of his back. He opened his eyes and grinned at me. Its been a while since anyone smiled at me. It felt nice. "You see? Dragon wings! I'm half dragon and half human!" I smiled warmly. "Hi,I'm Lucy and I'm half angel." I held out my hand.

He shook my hand. "I'm Natsu. You're really pretty!" I blushed. I realized that we were still holding hands! I took my hand away still blushing. "So Lucy,what are you doing here alone?" I don't know if I should tell him about my past or lie. But I feel like I can trust him. I explained him everything. My mother,my wings,my village... After some time I cryed while telling him my story. I covered my face with my hands.

.

.

.

I felt Natsu hug me. Was he trying to help me? "Its gonna be okay." I hugged him back. Then,I heard a voice.

"Hey look! Flame Brain got a girlfriend!" I got out of the hug and saw guy about the same age as me. He had black-colored hair. He was half naked with a silver necklace. Natsu glared at him. "Shut up Ice prick!" A woman came out. She had red hair. And beautiful eyes. She had a sort of armor and a sword in her hand.

"Natsu! Gray! Are you guys fighting again?!" She screamed. They both shut up and they were sweating. She got closer and smiled. "And who might you be?" I gulped. "H-Hi,I'm Lucy."

"Well hello Lucy,I'm Erza Scarlet, I see you met Natsu." I nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but ended up staring at my wings. Oh no...

"Your wings are beautiful." How could she find them beautiful? They were black. I soon realize that they turned white. "Lucy! Your wings! They're white! Weren't they black?" Natsu exclaimed. I nodded. I haven't seen them white in a while. I had tears of joy.

"Guys! Lucy should join Fairy Tail Academy!" They all nodded. Fairy Tail Academy? Never heard of it before.

"Lucy,you have powers,right?" I nodded once again. "Then join our school!"

"School?"

"Yeah,we go to Fairy Tail Academy. A school made for students like us who have powers." The black-haired boy said. "Oh and I forgot,I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He added.

"Hello." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

.

.

.

Natsu grabbed my hand and we started running. Erza and Gray behind us. "C'mon! Come to Fairy Tail!" He said smiling. For the first time in a while,I smiled for real.

 **Hello people! I really hope you will like this story! Please follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Fairy Tail!

**First,I just wanted to say Thank You for the folllows,favorites and reviews!**

 **RawnBlade: Thank you! I'll try to make it more interesting!**

 **LucyWest: Thank you and I'll work on details!**

 **Marrisa4ever: Its the first time you've seen a story like this one? Cool!**

 **23rdholmes: I'll keep on writing! I hope this chapter will be long enough!**

 **Dark-Angel-of-Wicked-Chaos17: Thank you!**

 **Done! Now on with the story!**

 _ **The Boy with Dragon Wings and the Girl with Angel Wings.**_

 **No one's POV**

Lucy and the rest were running for about 10 minutes. They even took a break.

"Natsu! Can't you slow down?" Lucy said catching her breath. Natsu smiled. "Nah,you're just too slow!" A vein popped on Lucy's head like in anime. "What did you say?!" They started arguing about who's slower and who's faster. Erza stoop up and slowly walked over them. "Lucy,may I speak to Natsu for a second?" They both looked at her confused. She had a sweet smile one her face. The blonde nodded and saw them walk away in the forest. There was an awkward silence between Lucy and Gray.

"So... What kind of powers do you have?" Lucy asked. Gray looked at her. "Its not really powers. It more like magic. But I can make ice." The half angel smiled. "Cool! Can you make any sculpture?" Before Gray could respond,they heard a loud scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't kill me!" They saw Natsu running and Erza behind with her sword chasing him. "Get back here you bastard!" Lucy laughed at Natsu when he got caught by Erza. For Natsu,the rest was just a blur.

.

.

.

 **Lucy'S POV**

I saw Natsu getting beat up by Erza. The he fainted. Erza took him and started walking. "C'mon! Let's get to Fairy Tail before its too late. Gray got up like if nothing happened between Natsu and Erza. I wasn't really bothered by it so I continued walking.

...

We finally arrived! It was gigantic! The school looked like a giant castle!. Natsu woke up and saw that we arrived. "Awesome! We're here!" His wings came out and he took me by the waist and flew up.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?" He flew all the way up until I could see people from up high. Some students were walking and other were flying. I wish I could fly. I never really trained with my wings. "You see? You and I are not the only one in the world with wings and magic!" He grinned. I asked him if he could put me down.

"Guys! Come down! The doors are opening!" Natsu got down and put on the floor. We entered the building and I was already amazed. People would fly,other would use magic and some would even scare other because they were invisible. Natsu and Gray left me with Erza. She brought me into an office.

"Umm,Erza?"

"Yes?" She quickly respond. "Why are we here?" She looked at me with a serious look and then smiled. "Because you're one of us. You are someone who has magic. You are very special because you also have wings. We only have 3 people in this school who has wings. Natsu's one of them." She explained. "Natsu has dragon wings but they're red. He was raised by his dad,a fire dragon."

"A fire dragon?!" I screamed. She nodded. Natsu was raised by a dragon? Well he did tell me he was half human and half dragon.

"Yes. We also have Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel has more like iron. He has a tail made out of iron and his wings are made of out iron. People say its heavy,but I don't think so." I was fascinated. Erza also told me about Wendy. A 13 year old girl who had light blue wings and a small blue tail. I could only imagine her. In my head she was so cute!

"Oh! Erza!" We both turned around and saw a small elderly man with white hair on the side of his head. He also had a mustache. "Hello Master. This is Lucy. A new student who wants to roll in." I smiled at the old man. He looked at me with a small glare. "New student,huh? Erza,please leave while I talk with...?"

"Lucy." I quickly said. "Lucy,right" Erza nodded and left the room. I felt uncomfortable. He wouldn't stop staring at me. "Lucy,tell me about you." I waited a little while before speaking. "Ok. I'm am 17 and I'm half angel and half human." He nodded and told me to continue. "I was born in the Heartfilia house. My mother was an angel." He nodded once again. "Have you had anything dark in your childhood?"

I sighed and looked at the floor. "Alot." He smiled at me. It almost felt like it was a smile of family. "Tell me about it." Why do I feel like I can trust him? Why did I felt like that with Natsu? I couldn't help myself. I told him everything about me. I wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come out.

"So your mother was an angel?" He asked softly. I nodded. "Her name was Layla Heartfilia." His eyes got bigger. "L-Layla Heartfilia?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" He shook his head. "Nevermind. So do you want to join Fairy Tail?" I didn't know what to say. Yes or no?

"With those beautiful wings,you need to come here! We'll help you control them!"

"Control them?" Does he mean like Natsu? He can train me like Natsu to control my wings so no can see them? "You know what? I would love to be in this school!" The old man's face lid up. "Great! If you want,you can stay in one of our dorms!"

"OK!" I said excited. From now on,I will be in school where everyone treats each other like family.

"Well,Lucy Heartfilia,Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He said happy. He took me out of his office and gave me a sheet of paper. I looked at it and saw the number of my room,I was with a girl. Levy Mcgarden. "Lucy!" I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Natsu! "So? Are you in this school?"

"Yes!" We both hugged each other. "C'mon,let me show you around the school!" I smiled while following him.

 **Done! I'm not so sure about this chapter. Is it good? I have some doubts. Please tell me in the reviews! If you want your idea on the next chapter tell me in the review or PM me!**

 **Follow,favorite and review please!**

 **Oh,and listen to the song 'Hello by OMFG'. Its really good. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 New friends

**Hello! I'm so relieved people liked the last chapter! 35 followers and 22 favorites! Woohoo! Thank you so much! If I remember exactly,last chapter had 22 followers and 17 favorites. 13 more followers and 5 more favorites! Awesome! Also,thank you for the reviews!**

 **Nekochan (Guest): Make an account so you can follow this story!**

 **Dark-Angel-of-Wicked-Chaos17: You sure like this story,huh? ^-^**

 **Natalulu: Thank you!**

 **oxXSilverTomboyXxo: I'm happy you like it!**

 **marissa4ever: Yes! You should think very hard to figure out what Layla has to do with this story! Good luck ;P**

 **I had review that said 'Don't stop updating or I'll kill you'. O-O Is that good? Is that bad? The reviewer was a guest and it said 'Hater' I'm not sad or mad,I just find it weird. Whatever. Oh and by the way,if I don't update for about two or three weeks its because of my homework! I freaking hate homework! So yeah...**

 **Let's get on with the story!**

 _ **The boy with the Dragon Wings and the girl with the Angel Wings**_

 **Lucy's POV**

Ever since I got out of the old man office,Natsu wouldn't stop dragging me around like I was some sort of toy. Plus,with my wings,it was hard running because my wings wouldn't stop hitting other students. The pink-haired boy was so happy he wouldn't stop talking. It felt nice talking with someone instead of crying alone in my house... No! I have to stop thinking about my past! I made 3 new friends! I have to be with them! "Luce" I got out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Luce! I have to go present you to the gang! C'mon!" Before he started running,I stopped him. "Wait! Let's walk there,ok?" I said with my most warming smile. He looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Because,I don't wanna hurt other people with my wings!" I said looking at other students who were glaring at me. "Oh,ok." We walked silently in the hallways. We got out in the courtyard and saw a bunch of people talking,I could see Erza and Gray there too. "You see these people? That's the gang!" Natsu pointed. He ran to them while I was walking slowly behind. I had confidence for the first time in years. I knew these people would like my wings. I saw a small bluenette that also had wings. Is that Wendy? "Hey guys! We have a new student!" Natsu screamed to them. They all looked at him then me. They got closer and started asking me questions. I could answer all their questions.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Where do you come from?"

"A village that hated me. I don't wanna talk about it."

"What kind of magic do you have?

"I have the ability to control people and objects. But mostly objects."

"GUYS!" Natsu yelled. They all looked at him. "Don't you think you should introduce yourself?" They all looked at him with big wide eyes. "Wow,Flame Brain actually said something smart." Gray said. They all nodded. "Hey!" Natsu said back.

"I'll start!" Another small bluenette said. "Hi! I'm Levy McGarden and I'm 17! I LOVE reading book and figuring out magic spells. My magic is Solid Sript." When she said her name my eyes got bigger. "You're Levy Mcgarden?! I'm your new roommate! Her small face lid up. She gave me a hug and looked up. "Awesome! We'll be great friends!" I smiled. "Ok!"

"Next!" Erza said like it was line for a rollercoaster. Another small bluenette came. It was the one with wings.

"Hi! I'm Wendy Marvell and I'm half dragon and half human! I'm 13 and I have a cat named Carla who can talk and fly." Cats can fly here?! Wait! This is Wendy?! I knew it! She was so adorable! She had long blue hair,a light blue tail and sky blue wings. She didn't have any horns like Natsu. "You're so cute!" I said. She blushed immediatly and said thank you while bowing. After her,was a guy with piercing all over his face with black hairy. "I'm Gajeel Redfox. I'm also half human and half dragon. I was forced by shrimp A.k.A Levy to present myself." He said a bit rude. He wasn't even looking at me in the eye! I nodded and he left somewhere. I looked back and saw two girl with white hair and gorgeaus blue eyes. One of them hah short hair and the other one had long hair.

"Hi I'm Mirajane and this is my little sister Lisanna." I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"My magic is Take Over. Same as my older sister,Mira-nee,but she can turn into demons and I can turn into any animal I want." Lisanna explained to me. I explained them my magic and they walked away. The last one was a brunette with what I thought was juice but it was beer. She had some sort of bikini with pants. "I'mmmmmmmmm Caaaaaannnnnnnnnnaaaaaa and I loooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeee boooooooooooozzzzzzzzzeeeee!" She passed out before she could continue. Erza came closer. "This is Cana Alberona. She's 19 and as you can see,she likes beer." My mouth made a 'o'. I felt someone poke me from behind. I turned around and saw Levy. "Hey Levy!"

"Lu-chan! Let me show you to your room!" Lu-chan? That's new. I accepted and left.

 **Levy's POV**

I showed Lu-chan to our 'appartement'. She was really impressed. "Its so big!" I smiled and showed her to her room. The walls were plain white and the floor was wood. It had a bed close to the window and a desk. "Do I have to buy my stuff?" She asked nicely. "Yup! If you don't have any money,I can give you some! Here,100 000 jewels." Her eyes widen. "Why are you giving me so much money?!" I got my wallet and showed her that I have a ton of money. I explained that here we to do jobs so we can stay here. We have to buy are food and buy our other stuff. I spend most of my money on books. She declined the money. "Aww,c'mon Lu-chan!" She still declined it. I sighed and showed her other rooms. "Woah! Look at your room! Its like a library in here!" I blushed a little. My room was a complete mess. There were books on my desk,on my bed,in the floor,some were in my closet and some were in a book shelfs. I showed her Erza's room. All with armor and sword. Erza was on her bed polishing a sword. "Hey Erza!" She looked at us and waved. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Levy-chan is showing me around!" So Lu-chan will call me Levy-chan? "Erza changed into her PJ's by using her magic: Requip. "Wow! You have Requip magic! That's awesome! I read about in a book. I was fascinated about the user strengh. You must be very strong Erza!" Lucy exclaimed. We both looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asked a bit worried. "You know alot about Requip Magic." She nodded with a happy smile. "Yup! I love reading books!"

"Oh,we're gonna be bestfriends!" I jumped on her so I could hug her. She hugged me back. When we got up,we talked to Erza one last time and left. "Oh no! Look at the time! We only have 1 room left to visit before we go to sleep! C'mon,let's hurry up!" I said running. Then she told to stop running because of her wings. I stopped and continued walking. Lu-chan told me about her past life. How could anyone,hate them? Her wings are beautiful! I could see kindess outside of her,but inside,I knew she felt pain,it was obvious! I need to help her. "Here we are! The last room for today!" I knocked three times and someone opened up. "Hello!"

"What are you two doing here? Its almost time to sleep,and remember,if we don't we have do go to Gramps. I don't wanna go there... again." Lu-chan looked confused. "Gramps?,who's Gramps." He rolled his eyes and let us enter.

 **Done! This chapter is pretty long! 1200+ words! I finished this in one day! I had nothing to do.**

 **Thak you again for following,favoriting and reviewing! If you haven't followed this yet,please do!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Visiting Natsu and Gray's room

**Heyo! Thank you for the follows! I'll answer to the reviews! Although,not all of them!**

 **LucyWest4: No its ok! Its better if you tell me where went wrong or what you didn't understand. When I said she saw people flying,I meant they had the ability to fly. You don't have to feel rude! :)**

 **Dark-Angel-of-Wicked-Chaos17: Thank you!**

 **Koko: Please make an account!**

 **Only. Here. To. Read. Fanfiction: Here's the chapter!**

 **marissa4ever: Thank you! Sadly,its not Gajeel. Its better! ;P**

 **Chapter 4 !**

 **Lucy's POV**

When we entered the black-haired boy's room,its was a complete mess. Clothes were everywhere,food was on the floor,the kitch was completly dirty... "You people sure do cleaning." I said a bit sarcastic. He glared at me and picked up clothes so we could walk. "Hey Flame Brain! Get here! We have guest!" Gray screamed. Natsu came with one hand scratching his eye and the other one in his pocket of his jacket. "I was sleeping,you ice prick." The pink-haired idiot looked at me and grinned. "Hey Luce! What's up?" I smiled back. "Levy-chan was just showing me around the school." Gray continued cleaning until,his eyes widen. "Levy!" He said serious. Levy-chan got scared and gulped. "Yes sir!" She said. "Today is friday right?" My friend nodded. Natsu and Gray started cleaning around the house at max speed. Levy-chan giggled. "Every Saturday Erza,Mira and Laxus come into the dorms to check if we cleaned everything. Erza always checks Natsu and Gray first. I can hear them scream and beg for forgiveness. Its really funny! But when it comes to Mira,they don't even clean,because Mira is really nice." When she finished her small story. I felt something warm wrap around my leg. I looked down and saw a blue cat. "That's Happy. Natsu's cat." Levy-chan answered. I took him and pet him. he purred and looked at me. "Aye! Natsu's talks alot about you!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Did he just talk? DID THE CAT JUST TALK?! "Y-You can talk?" I asked stuttering. "Aye!" He was cute,but it kinda freaked me out that he could talk. "Oh crap! Lu-chan! We have to get back to our dorm! Master is gonna kill us!" Levy-chan said while looking at her watch. She took me by the arm and we started running. Since no one was there,it was a bit easier to run with my wings.

"Here we are!" She said in front of our door. She enterede and directly went to her room. She came back 5 minutes after in her pyjamas and some pyjamas on her arms. "Here,use this one until you buy your own!" She lend it to me and I tryed it on. It was too small. She looked at me and giggled. "Sorry about that. C'mon let's go to sleep." I entered my room and jumped on my bed. I was hard to sleep with wings,but I finally found a way to sleep.

 **I'm sooo sorry if this is short! I don'T have time to be on here! With homework and a upcoming project,its kinda hard! I need to take care of studies,friends,family,boyfriend ;-) ...**

 **I will try to make time for this story. Again,I'm so sorry!**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 New Stuff for Lucy!

**Heyo!**

 **... I FREAKING HATE SCHOOL!**

 **Not kidding guys,too much homework. I have about 2 project and a bunch of other stuff. I can't take this anymore!**

 **Oh and by the way,I've been reading the chapters I posted and I made a lot of grammatical errors**

 **Anyways,on with the story!**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up the next day from all the noise that was happening. I got out of bed and entered Levy-chan's room. My eyes finally opened when I saw that Levy-chan's room was clean. Yesterday,it was a complete mess! "Levy-chan?" She turned around and smiled. "Lu-chan! Did I wake you up with all the noise?" I nodded.

"Oops! Sorry! I was just cleaning my room because I don't wanna end up like Natsu and Gray." I giggled. I asked her where the bathroom was so I could take a shower. She showed me the bathroom and said she bought some clothes and a towel for me. I thanked her and started changing. After I took my shower,I saw the clothes she bought me. I had a blue top and a blue skirt. I had to cut some holes for my beautiful white wings... Wow,I haven't called my wings like that in like... ever.

Once Levy-chan finished all the stuff she had to do,she prepared breakfast and prepared herself to go outside. She invited me to go clothes shopping.

"I can't. People will look at me weirdly if we go outside." I said. She smiled.

"Nope! There's small town for mages close to the school! All those people were rejected from their village too. The village's name is Magnolia. Everyone is a mage there! And they have plenty of books stores!" I smiled. She took me by the hand and we both walked down the halls. I could see Mira and Erza checking rooms. I saw a tall blonde guy with a scar on his eyes. He was completly serious. It gave me the shivers. Levy-chan realized I was looking. "That's Laxus. Master's grandson." I looked at her confused. "Who's Master?"

"The old man you met. He gave you your room. His name is Makarov. But I call him Master. Natsu,Gray and pretty much every boy,calls him Gramps." My mouth made an 'o'. We walked the halls and everyone was waving at me with a smile. I felt like I was part of the family. I waved back. I saw Natsu and Gray crawling down the halls. I was about to help them but Levy-chan stopped me. "Don't. That's Erza's doing. She checked their room." I saw a blue cat flying behind. Happy?

 **No one's POV**

Lucy and Levy got out of school and walked to Magnolia. Once they got to the village,Lucy was already getting shy. What if they didn't like her? What if they rejected her? Everything happened in the contraire. People were waving,people would come up to her and introduce themselves... They entered in a store and Lucy tried on some clothes. She found some clothes especially for people with wings. So Natsu,Gajeel,Wendy and her. Levy didn't just wait there,the small bluenette started shopping for herself. They had some much fun that they almost bought everything in the store! The next stop was the book store. Lucy was saving her money for a bed. So Levy bought most of the books.

 _ **After shopping all day...**_

 **Lucy's POV**

We came back to school at 9pm. Master let us in because I was new. But I felt like I was here since a child. The first thing we set up was my bed. Natsu and Gajeel helped too. After that,Levy-chan and Gajeel cooked dinner. I never knew Gajeel could cook! But then again,I just met him. We had such a good time! By 10pm,everyone was gone and I was already preparing myself to sleep. Levy-chan told me something special was gonna happen.

 _ **In the morning...**_

I woke up with a small headache. I took a shower and got out. I noticed that my best friend wasn't there. On my bed were some clothes we bought yesterday and a note.

 _Lu-chan! I'm so sorry I'm not there! Take a shower,put some clothes on,and see me in the auditorium!_

Behind the note,was a map. The map of the school. I had to go all the way downstairs to see her. I got dressed and took an apple before leaving. I had to walk all around school to find it. There was no students in the halls,no teachers,not even Natsu. I felt alone and a bit scared.

I finally got to the auditorium. I opened the doors and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Welcome Lucy Heartfilia! Welcome to our family!" Everyone cheered.

 **And done! Here's the new chapter EVERYONE wanted. Its funny because everyone in the reviews wouldn't stop teling me to update! Haha. And also,here's a small part of future chapters. When you see this (_) it means that its the name of someone,but I can't say who.**

 _ **"Snap out of it (_)! Its your family you're fighting!" I yelled. I was flying,trying to capture (_).**_

 _ **"Its not my family anymore! I belong with them!" (_) yelled back. We were fighting a bunch of soldiers. They all had swords. Luckily,we could defeat all of them. (_) was in front of me.**_

 ** _"Please (_),we all love you! We can't just let you le-" I stopped talking. I looked down and saw the sword. The sword that pierced through my heart. Blood came out of my mouth. I looked behind a bit and saw one of the soldiers. He had blood on his head. He took out the sword and I fell immediately. My best friend came running to me._**

 ** _"Please! Don't die!" He wispered. I took his hand. "Its ok. Remember what I told you? Death is part of nature. It was gonna come eventually." He started crying. "Please don't leave me." I kissed him._**

 ** _"I love you" I closed my eyes and saw black. This was the end for me._**

 **Done! Did you like it? I hope you did! Well,I have to go,see you in about two weeks!**

 **~GirlThatLovesAnime**


	6. Chapter 6 New battle

**Author: H-Hey guys...**

 **Followers and Fairy Tail: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!**

 **Author: I'm so sorry! I forgot about this story because of my stupid life! I'm so sorry!**

 **Followers: That's not a good reason**

 **Author: H-H-Here's the chapter you all wanted!**

 **No one's POV**

Its been one years since Lucy joined Fairy Tail Highschool. FTH for short. Joining this school was one of the best choices she's ever made in life. She meet new friends,she learned a lot of new things and she even got a dog. Well er...yeah,a dog named Plue.

 **Lucy's POV**

I can't believe its a been a year. A lot of stuff has happened. I got some new stuff for my room,I started my classes,I learned how to fly with my wings and how to make them disapear. I got a dog named Plue... I still can remember what happened the first week I got here.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Welcome Lucy Heartfilia! Welcome to our family!" Everyone cheered. Water filled my eyes. That was one of the most beautiful things I saw in my life. People were nice to me. Master decided to make a party in my honor. Everybody left and it was only Natsu and I. I turned around to thank him when suddenly he hugged me._

 _"N-Natsu? Is something wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I could feel my face burning up. His only response was his wings that was wrapping us together. My wings did the exact same things. About 2 min later,our wings were covering each other. I felt like I could cook an egg on my forehead so much I was red. After a while,he let me go. I could see his face was also red. He looked up and smiled at me. "Luce! C'mon! We'll be late to the party!" I smiled and followed him._

 _~End of the Flashback~_

My face got red when I remembered that situation. It wasn't bad,but it was awkward. We got closer after that,we were always together. Some people in Magnolia thought that we were a couple! Well,we might not be a couple,but our friends did get in a relationship, Erza and Jellal got together,Gajeel had the courage to ask Levy-chan out,Laxus and Mira started about a month ago and even Lisanna and Bickslow are dating! I was so surprised when I heard that.

I met a lot of other people like Freed,Evergreen,Elfman,Carla,Pantherlily,a flirty guy named Loke and a boy named Romeo. He's almost the same age as Wendy. I also met a girl named Juvia. She's crazy obsessed with Gray. The first time I met her,she wouldn't stop calling me 'Love Rival'. I told her a thousand times that I don't like Gray but she doesn't understand. So everytime I'm around Gray,I'm kinda scared. But whatever,I'm having a great time. I even have a small crush on Natsu.

"Hey Luce!" I turned around and saw Natsu. "Natsu! What's up?"

¸"Me and the gang are heading to Magnolia,you coming with us?" I gave him my response and left with him. Wer arrived at Magnolia and went to our favorite restaurant: 8 island. Its like the best restaurant in town. We sat down and started eating. Erza was eating her usual,strawberry cake. Natsu,Gajeel and Gray almost ate all the food. They're wasn't a lot left for us,but we enjoyed it. After eating all the food,we started talking. We heard a scream from outside. We got out and saw soldiers.

"Everyone run! The royal army is here!" A guy screamed. Everyone started running around. "You guys stay here,I'll cover for everybody!" Erza yelled. We all denied. "No one leaves no one behind." I said. She smiled back. We all started to attack the royal army. The royal army was against mages. They hated them. The army was sent by the king,the king had magic but lost them in a battle against Master. Master and the king hated each other. The king also sent their best army to search for us. They did found us but they never returned to the kingdom. One of them was Jellal,Erza's boyfriend. We turned the soldiers into mages. They're with us now.

The battle against the soldiers and us was pretty fierce. Juvia and Levy got injured pretty badly. But the I took care of them. Gajeel and Gray got pretty pissed along with Natsu and Erza.

After battling for a while,we finally won. We were injured badly,but Natsu,Erza and I had to ability to take us back. When we got there,Master was pretty pissed when he saw us. He had to keep him in his office for 2 hours until he calmed down. he told us to go to bed and he said he will talk to us tomorrow.

 **Annnnndddd...Done! You happy now?! It took me about 1h to write this. I'm kinda tired but whateva**


	7. Chapter 7 Training

**Merrrrrryyyyyyyyyy Christmas! How you all doin? I'm feeling great! Cuz its Christmas! I'm going to Mexico the 25th,and I'm really excited!**

 ** _The next morning..._**

 **Lucy's POV**

''I-I can't believe this. I never thought he would go this far. I mean like,wow. He would always send soldiers find us. But to attack Magnolia? That's it. This is war!'' Master declared. Everyone cheered. Except me. I don't really feel comfortable starting a war. Natsu tried to approach me but I left and walked to my room.

 **Natsu's POV**

Aw hell yeah! I'm so excited! This is gonna be awesome! Everyone was cheering except Luce. I got closer but when she saw me,she got out of the room. She looked sad. I wonder what happened. Gramps decided to choose only 15 people to go to the war. We all wanted to know who was going but he did't tell us. That old bastard...

 **No one's POV**

The Master decided to put all students in training. ALL of them Even the healers. Of course,since Natsu wanted to go,he trained to the fullest with Happy. Erza and Mira-Jane knew they were strong,but still wanted to train. they had to form groups of 6 to train. The teams were made up and the following week,everyone started. Lucy loved her team,but still didn't feel comfortable starting a war. Neither did the Master. He knew the real reason the king hated them.

It was because of the Heartfilias. Lucy was suppose to marry the son of the royal family. Layla asked to Master to keep Lucy when she was gonna be born. Master swore his life to protect Lucy. Layla had to run away when the army arrived at Fairy Tail. Before Fairy Tail was even a school,it was a guild. It became a school right after Layla died. Master looked for Lucy,but lost track of her. The king knows Lucy is alive. No one knows how he knows. Master didn't feel very well to put Lucy in this but he had to show Layla she was strong.

 _ **Meanwhile with Lucy's team...**_

''I'm soooo happy to be with you guys!'' The blonde said excited. She was with her best friends,Natsu,Gray,Erza,Juvia and Gajeel. Well er...She was with her friends. Because Gajeel doesn't really count as a 'best friend'. They were in the courtyard like most students. Levy was paired with Wendy,Mira,Lisanna and Cana.

''Ok! Let's start training! Juvia and Gajeel,Natsu and Gray and for last,Lucy and I.'' Everyone started whining. ''Why do I have to be with flame brain?''

''Why can't Juvia be with Gray-sama?''

''Nope. I'm not with ice prick here.''

''Why do I have to be with Juvia?'' They started arguing,Natsu and Gray started fighting and Gajjel just took a nap. Erza got pissed.

''SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE GONNA BE WITH THE PERSON YOU'RE ASSIGNED WITH! NO MORE CONMPLAINING!'' Everyone shut their mouths. Other students would look at Erza and would slowly back away. Lucy just laughed trough the situation. ''Haha! Its funny your reaction!'' Everyone glared at her. Even Erza. She looked at the floor. ''Uhh... yeah let's start training.'' Everyone got with their partner.

''Ok,here's the rules,magic is allowed,you can go with all your strength. I asked Freed,and he said he'll put runes so magic doesn't attack the other. And you cannot attack your partner. The last pair standing wins. Understood?'' Everyone nodded. The pairs got into positions and waited for the beggining. ''GO!'' Erza yelled. They all started to attack each other. Natsu would attack Gajeel,Gajeel would attack Lucy,Lucy would attack Gray,Gray would attack Juvia and Juvia tried attacking Erza.

In the end,Juvia and Gajeel finished last,Natsu and Gray finished second and Erza and Lucy finished first place. Everyone was so exhausted. Even Lucy. She had a little blood on her mouth but she stayed alive. Gajeel hits were really painful. Erza did most of the job. She knocked down Natsu,Gray and Gajeel. Lucy was lucky enough to beat Juvia.

''Well done people. Gajeel,work on your defense but if not,everyone did great. Congrats Lucy,for being the newest member in this school,you're doing pretty great.'' Erza said. Lucy smiled. ''Thank you! But can we go drink something?'' Erza accepted ad carried the others to the cafeteria. They all drank water. ''That was realy good Luce! You're really strong!'' The blonde thanked him and continued drinking. They soon heard the cafeteria door open. It was Levy and her team. They were all exhausted. Except Mira. She had a smile on her face.

Lucy soon got worried because her best friend was covered with injuries. ''Levy-chan! What happened?!'' The bluenette pointed toward the demon. ''Let me sit and drink something before I explain everything.'' she helped her sat down and gave her water. When Levy got her energy back,she started explaining.

''Since Mira is very strong,we decided to go all against her. Even Lisanna joined us. It started good,but then Mira went with Halphas form. That's where we all lost. The less injured is Wendy. She went Satan Soul on Wendy.'' They all got scared of Mira for a second.

''Listen up brats! I have a major annoucement to say!'' The master yelled trough the cafeteria. Everyone got silent.

''I have the names!''

 **Annnddd done! I'm not gonna lie,you will problaly guess the participants. But whateva I don't care. I'm sorry it took time to update! But hey,we're almost at a 100 followers! In less than 10 chapters! Yayy.**

 **See you next year! If you know what I mean ;)**

 **-GirlThatLovesAnime**


	8. Chapter 8 Leaving for Tenrou Mountain

**Ahhhhh school's finished, no more homeworks, no more exams, no more teachers. Finally! Some peace. Ha, that's what I've been dreaming, but I forgot I lived with a 19 year-old idiot, but who has the mind of a 5 year old. That guy, is unfortunately my brother. Anyways, here's what all of you have been waiting for! It might be short, sorry, I have to get better.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

"I have the names!" The principal declared. Everyone waited in complete silence. The old man wanted only 10 people to go. The strongest ones, of course. But, he also didn't want his precious students to be hurt. He read the paper out loud.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Erza Scarlett!"

"Wendy Marvell!"

"Mirajane Strauss!"

"Laxus!"

"Juvia Loxer!"

"Gajeel Redfox!"

"And the last one! Levy Mcgarden!" Everyone cheered. Others were hugging each others. These people were the strongest. "Now, prepare your clothes, because we are making you go on Tenrou Mountain. It is right next to Magnolia. You will leave the mountain, when we signal you." Makarov said before leaving. The mages left too. They had to prepare for war. But, someone behind all that crowd, wasn't too happy with results. The white haired mage was very jealous of her sister. And especially the newbie Heartfilia. She didn't care about her, but stealing her spot to go with the rest was her limit. She left silently the cafeteria to go somewhere where no student would go. The kingdom.

 **With the others**

"Isn't that great? We're gonna be together!" The blonde mentioned. they were all together eating something before preparing. Everyone was enjoying themselves. "Although, Wendy, Since you are young, stay behind, I don't want you getting hurt." Lucy warned. The small bluenette smiled.

"It's okay Lucy-san! And by the way, I've been here longer than you, so I've fought some strong opponents." She said sweetly. But behind her tone was a little tone of showing off.

"Lucy." Erza said shortly. The half-angel looked at her and nodded. "At Tenrou, you and I are gonna practice that move. It is very unique and very effective. Understand?" The armored woman said. Lucy nodded once again. Everyone looked at them confused but went back to their conversations. Time went by so fast, it was already time to sleep. They were already leaving tomorrow.

Once morning came, everyone was ready. With their luggages, they waved good-bye to their friends and entered their respective carriage. This was the start of a new adventure no one would like. But they didn't know that.

* * *

 **Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeee suspense. I'm guessing this story will end at like 20 chapters. BUT THAT ALL DEPENDS ON YOU GUYS. IF YOU WANT MORE TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, TELL ME WHAT TO FIX OR ADD. I might even add an OC if you want. But if you want you're own OC, message me every details.**

 **Here are the details**

 **Full Name:**

 **Age: (preferable 17-18)**

 **Gender:**

 **Perso** **nality:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Magic:**

 **WARNING, IN MAGIC I WILL NOT ACCEPT THE MAGIC OF WINGS, SORRY.**

 **Oh, and if I do not get any OC's I'll just use Fairy Tail's characters. I will accept 2 OC's.**

 **Reminder : Message me or tell me in the comments if you want your own OC. I would rather prefer message because it helps but do it however you want.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I was in a good mood while typing this chapter but then accidentally I HIT THE FREAKING DELETE BUTTON AND I FORGOT TO SAVE THE WHOLE THING SO I WAS ABOUT TO PUNCH MY FREAKING COMPUTER. Anyways for those who didn't like the fact that Lisanna became a 'bitch', I'm sorry. I didn't intend to make her sound like a bitch. It's just she's jealous, you know? I'll try to fix it.**

 **During my bad mood, I almost killed my brother ^_^; but then my mom gave me my nutella and everything is better now. So enjoy the larger update.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

After leaving the school grounds, the 10 fighters were already arriving at Tenrou Mountain. The mountain was surrounded by trees, there was a lake and a bit of snow on top. The carriage stopped in the middle of the way. When one of them asked why, the principal told them that instead of staying here and waiting for the soldiers to come, they should train, so stopping here was the perfect way to start the training. Alot of them whined but accepted. They had to climb up the mountain to get to their household.

"Anything is allowed, magic, weapons and violence. The three first people to get there gets their food first. No wings allowed." The master concluded. Everyone with wings had their eyes wide open.

"What?! Why!" They all said in union. He explained that in a battle, if your wings are injured, you have to find ways to climb up trees or mountains. No matter how much they hated it, they hate to admit he was right.

"So you start now! We'll be waiting for you." He said before disappering. The first ones to climb up were Natsu and Gray. Of course they would push each other make one fall, but they would always catch up. Gajeel joined them shortly after. Erza and Mirajane were silent but fast. No one dared to push them. Laxus didn't care about the food but loved seeing Natsu and Gray's expression so he decided to get in the competition. Juvia was slightly behind them. Her water magic would give her some boost but then would fall between the rocks. The last ones were Lucy, Levy and Wendy. Not only couldn't Lucy and Wendy use their wings, but their magic didn't really help them either. Wendy's magic is mostly used for healing purposes. She might be very strong, but she uses her magic to help people. Lucy's magic, apart from her wings, is controlling objects or humans. But there was two flaws, first, she couldn't control her friends or else she would feel guilty, and second, she hasn't completly mastered her magic, yet. Levy's magic , solid script, wasn't helpful at all. So the three girls were at a disavantage. But they had an advantage. Since Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus were having a fight, they could quietly pass them. That was basically their plan. They continued climbing until they saw 2 people falling down.

"Was that Gray and Natsu!?" Lucy exclaimed. The two boys fell down all the way to the beginning. Wendy looked up and saw Gajeel falling down.

"Lucy-san! Levy-san! Careful!" She yelled. Lucy moved herself and Gajeel passed right next to her. Levy looked down and got worried.

"Gajeel! Be careful!" She yelled at him. Although, he didn't hear her and fell down on Natsu and Gray. They continued climbing when they got to the top. They walked a bit to get away from the ledge and fell down on the floor. They were exhausted. They've never done this in their life.

"Ahem." Someone coughed. The girls looked up and saw Makarov. Behind him were the three winner. In first place, Laxus, in second, Erza and in third, Mirajane. "Where are the rest?" He asked. Lucy, Levy and Wendy pointed down the hill. The old man sighed and signaled them to get inside and eat their food.

While the rest was eating, they heard some noise. They went outside and saw the three guys. Breathing heavily, coevered in bruises and out of strength. Gray was about to fall again but Makarov saved him.

"Wendy. Heal them." Laxus commanded. The small girl nodded and went to the guys.

"Well well. That took long, huh? C'mon you idiots, go eat." At the sound of 'eat',the boys got up and ran to the building. They ran like if nothing happened. Everyone sighed and entered the building. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were eating like pigs. Especially Gajeel and Natsu. Their race is know for being strong fighters and big eaters. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

 _ **In the kingdom...**_

"How do you know all of this?" The man asked. The girl looked at him with a serious look.

"I live in Fairy Tail." She shortly said. After saying that she looked down. Was this the right decision? She couldn't stop, could she? It was too late for her act. She couldn't say it was a joke, because she knows she will get killed.

"Fairy Tail, huh? The school for young mages? I see. You're one of them. Aren't you suppose to hate us?" She looked up with a serious face and nodded. She explained him her magic.

"I... I want to defeat them. They've caused me pain. Please accept me as a warrior. I am pretty strong." She said. The king hesitated. Should he accept her? What if she was a spy sent by _him_? He had to see the truth. Was she lying?

"Hmpf! Since I do not know you very well, I will put you with my other two soldiers. I accept you as a soldier, but, if you betray us, you will get killed by them. Got it?" He answered. She nodded once again. The king's servants brought her to the other mages. She didn't want to get close to them though. She didn't show it, but she was very scared. Their emotionless faces and looks scared her.

The king called his fastest messenger to declare to his old friend that he decided war will start next week.

"You can also try to kill them if you want, I wouldn't mind, but if you get killed, it's not my fault." The man said to the messenger. He gulped. He nodded and left the kingdom.

* * *

 **Ayee so I tried to make Lisanna less bitchy. Sorry if it didn't work!**

 **You know what else put me in a good mood? WE FINALLY REAHCED 100 FOLLOWERS YEEEEEEE THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WANNA HUG YOU ALL RIGHT NOW! TIME TO CELEBRATE!**

 **By the way, these are the OC's I chose, Celestria Nightshade and Alea. Thank you to BlackSaberScyth and the guest that sent them!**


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting them

**Supppp guys! In this chapter I'm gonna introduce you to Alea and Celestria! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

As Lisanna entered the room, she could already sense the dark atmosphere. The room was very dark and barely had light. It had three beds on the side and a small desk. Lisanna noticed the two mages in the corner. As soon as they heard the door closed, Lisanna gulped. One of them go closer. _A girl._ Lisanna thought.

"Hi! I presume you're Lisanna?" The girl cheerfully said. The white haired mage nodded.

"Yes." The atmosphere had gotten very different from a few minutes ago.

"I'm Celestria Nightshade. The girl over there is Alea." She said pointing at the other warrior. "Don't be scared, we're actually very nice." Her response immediately put the Fairy Tail student to ease. She sighed. "Were you actually scared of us?" Lisanna nodded once again. "Haha its ok! We heard from other people that we're quite scary at first."

"But when they speak to you, their minds change?"

"Mhm! Now, Alea! Come here and introduce yourself." She told her friend to come closer. Her friend got closer but tried her best not to do eye contact.

"H-Hi, I'm A-Alea. My magic is Elemental. N-Not a lot of people k-know what it is. I-It's like fire,water earth and air. You know?" She stuttered. _She's shy, how cute!_ Lisanna thought to herself. She smiled to Alea.

"Oh ok! I understand."

"And what about you?" Celestria asked, interrupting Alea and Lisanna's conversation. The mage tilted her head. "What's your magic?"

"Oh, I can transform into animals. You?" Celestria took out her keys and showed them to the new soldier.

"I can summon gods." Lisanna's eyes lit up like a puppy seeing his food. She got comfortable and started talking with her new friends.

 ** _Meanwhile with Lucy and the gang._**

"Why did you call us here Master?" Lucy asked worried. The old man was holding a paper. He was sweating a little, but enough to make the girls worry. "Master?"

"The war, it starts in one week. You better prepare yourselves, because _they_ are coming." He said. Mirajane's and Erza's eyes widen.

" _Them_!?" The both said in union. Laxus himself was surprised, but didn't show it. The other warriors looked at them confused.

"Who are they?" Lucy took a step back.

"They're mages who work for the kings. But they're very strong. Their damage are very effective. One of them, is so strong, she almost beat up Laxus, _alone._ " Erza explained. Levy took a step forward with a worried look on her face.

"She?"

"Yes. She's a female. Both of them. The other can summon gods. T-They're so dangerous!" Everyone was surprised. Erza stuttering? The Erza Scarlett? Strongest female mage in Fairy Tail stuttering?

"Oh man! I'm so excited to fight them!" Natsu exclaimed. Everyone face-palmed themselves. _Of course..._ They all thought. The master coughed and asked for silence.

"Please everyone. Listen. These fighters are very strong. I do not want any of you to die. " He confessed. "I will fight with you. I do not care what you think, I will go you."

"Yes Master, Mirajane, Laxus and I will try our best to defeat them." Erza said. Mirajane and Laxus nodded. The master thanked them and left to take a walk. They all sighed and walked to their rooms. The blonde haired girl couldn't stop thinking about the two fighters. She sat down on her bed and didn't say a word to anyone. She looked at the floor and didn't do anything. She was about to take a shower when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Lucy-san?" The head of Mirajane popped up. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Mira-san?" Lucy asked.

"Have you heard of my sister? I tried asking Elfman by sending letters, but he told me he hasn't seen her since I left." Her voice was trembling. She was trying her best to hold back her tears. Lucy got closer to her and hugged her.

"We'll find her after the fight, don't worry Mira-san." She reassured her friend that everything was gonna be alright.. "We'll find her, I promise." The white haired demon thanked her and left her room.

* * *

 **This chapter really sucks, wow. I promise the next one will be better. I'm guessing this story is ending in like 2-3 future chapters. I hope it won't tho. Well, that depends on me. This chapter is really short, but thank for still reading this story! Love you all! ＼(=^‥^)/'`  
**


	11. Sorry!

**Short announcement, I will not be able to update the 1st of August to the 20 of August. I will be**

 **attending a wedding. But since it's family members that are very important to my**

 **family and I, We will stay there until the 20. I am very sorry, because I**

 **haven't updated like I used to before when I published this story**

 **over a year ago. I hope you will understand. But, since we**

 **staying at their house, I will try my possible to at least**

 **write some chapters and publish them when I**

 **get back. Thank you for reading, and**

 **have a nice day.**

 **~GIrlThatLovesAnime**


End file.
